My Hiro
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: My God, there's this really cute guy in SFIT named Hiro Hamada...ok maybe I'm a bit too forward with ya'll. Perhaps I should explain myself then, maybe? Alright so here we go. (Rated M for Language, Future Shenanigans and Disclaimer: This is a Gay fanfiction, and if you don't like it, don't read, that simple!)
1. Welcome to San Fansokyo

**I do not own the rights to Disney or Marvel**

**And please don't murder me for this Fanfiction...please...please...*Builds barricade***

* * *

><p>It was my first day at SFIT and my God was I excited! The city of San Fransokyo, absolutely fabulous! Ok, that might have sounded gay...ok maybe it was. I'm Chris Robertson, but for some reason people like to call me Star Lord. Not that I minded, he was quite a beautiful man. I mean, I don't think I'm as cute as him...Oh God I think I just scared all the homophobes away! Ok, good because this about a really beautiful man I met! Oh my God, his chocolate brown eyes, that adorable tooth gap, the way his silky smooth black hair...ok maybe I should explain myself before I get ahead here.<p>

Chris Robertson, twenty year old guy raised in the Southern Antebellum Georgia. (Pronounced Jo Ja by us Southern folk) And yes I may look like a man who should be a red-blooded American who drinks beer, loves Football and is enthralled by Nascar, but if you were to cut me open, a High School cheerleader would pop out! I mean, I do like some beer and a bit of hunting but my family wasn't exactly the most promoting of intellectual pursuit. I mean, I always wanted to work with robotics, but my family kept on hassling me about "Getting a real job."

I probably sound like I'm going on a rant to this point, but basically we had our disagreements and I moved to San Fransokyo and I have to tell you that the city is better than the brochure! It's absolutely beautiful, but I found the more I spent my time here, the more I changed myself. Even when I just got into the campus I run into, Honey Lemon? Wow, that was an unusual name. But she was supposed to be my Campus Guide being we had the same classes and all.

My God people, I just love her! She's amazing, and you'll see why!

I walk into the campus from my apartment and I see her, "Chris?"

I nod and she looks really cute in her dress, "Honey Lemon?"

She giggles, "That's me. I know, weird name."

"Oh no, it's cool. I love your dress, by the way."

She coos, "Aw, thank you. So are you ready to tour the campus?"

I reply excitedly, "Absolutely!"

"I think you're going to get along great here."

I shrug, "I hope so."

She giggles slapping me playfully and I tease, "Ow, that hurts."

She looks over concerned at first but then sees my smirk, "Oh whatever."

* * *

><p>My God, so much pain throughout these classes! I mean, the reason I say that is because...I hate math! I really do! Ugh, but in robotics unfortunately I have to know some of it in order to work with robotics, but still that was a bit infuriating. The Lab though, would probably be my most enjoyable yet most nerve-wrecking part of the day though.<p>

She drags me in excitedly, "And here is the lab we all share. This is my project right here!"

She runs over to a large...black metallic ball.

I look, "Um...a medicine ball?"

She smirks and inputs various chemicals that all flow to the said ball and suddenly it turns pink and I gasp in amazement, "Wow...that's really cool!"

She smiles, "You didn't even see the best part!"

"Wait, there's more!"

She nods excitedly, simply touching the ball which it explodes in a wave of pink dust and I close my eyes, but it wasn't blinding like I thought it would be. The pink smoke fades away.

"That was really cool!"

She grins ear-to-ear, "Right!"

I hear a voice ring out, "Are you scaring the new guy, Honey Lemon?"

She rolls her eyes wiping her glasses which had the pink powder on them, "No, I was just showing him my chemical coating!"

She then rubs the back of her neck bashfully and sighs, "I guess I'll introduce you to the rest of the crew."

I follow her to a lab with an organized assortment of various tools. If they weren't labeled, I was surprised to see everything. I look over to a large black man working on a sort of sword looking apparatus.

I look at it, "Is that an energy blade?"

He looks back and smiles, "It most certainly is, with the integrity to endure cold weather, underwater and a long battery life up to three weeks."

I look over at his tools, "So I guess we like our organization, huh?"

He smiles proudly at the acknowledgement of his collection and he replies, "Everything has a place, my friend."

Honey Lemon introduces, "That's Wasabi."

We then come over to what looked like a bike with disks as wheels and I see an Asian woman working on them, blowing some gum.

"And this is Gogo."

She turns to look and shrugs getting back to her work. Jeez, talk about unwelcoming. Then we go over and I see a man in a lizard suit, that's a bit strange! Um...

I ask, "Does your lab have a mascot?"

The lizard-suited person flips their mask up to reveal a dirty blonde, "Nah, man. I'm the school mascot, Fred's my name!"

He extends his hand which I reach out to shake...little did I know I had a really firm grip which he smiles uneasily, "Wow, Hulk."

I immediately let go, "Sorry about that."

He laughs it off, "It's all good, aren't you from down South anyway?"

I ask, "How do you know?"

He smirks, "Your accent gives it away."

I stare at him...did I really have a bad accent?

"Is it that bad?" Then I realize with the fluctuation of 'bad' people start laughing and I sigh, "Wow, I guess that gives it away, huh?"

Honey Lemon wraps an arm around me, "Hiro teases me about the way I say his name all the time?"

I look back at her, "Hero?"

She nods, "You'll be working with him?"

I then look into the lab and see, the cutest guy I have ever seen! Oh no, he's alright...fuck...no Chris, no! He then looks over, "This the new guy?"

She nods and goes back to her lab and he rolls his chair over, "Relax, put your bag down. Just think of it like...San Fran Hospitality."

That was kind of corny, but I laugh at corny jokes. I sit down in another rolling chair and I look over at a large white balloon looking man then back at the scrawny teenager before me. Wow, he looked really young.

I bluntly ask, "How old are you?"

He laughs, "Eighteen...I know...I look young."

I nod my head, "Uh huh."

I look over at the big balloon man and I ask, "Do you work on car tires or something?"

He looks over at the large thing and he laughs, "Oh no, that's Baymax."

I hear a robotic voice, "Hello, I am Baymax, Hiro's Personal Healthcare Companion."

I nod my head, "So what all does he do?"

"He scans people and gives diagnosis on people. Basically a nurse."

I nod and Hiro asks, "Wanna see?"

This was weird...this wasn't going to involve deep personal invasion, was it?

I stand up answering reluctantly, "Um...sure."

The robot looks me up and down and he states, "Scan complete. You seem to be in a good health, however your heart rate is increasing...right now especially."

I look over seeing Hiro walking towards a the robot, "It appears that your hormones are also in motion and blood is flowing towards your face."

I stare at the robot, was he really just narrating my body functions right now?

"It appears that the patient has developed romantic feelings for someone in this room."

That's when the teen turns around, "Oh really now?"

Fuck, does he know? Oh God.

He leans against the counter, "So who is it? Honey Lemon?"

I place my hands up in defense, "Oh no, I um...she's a good friend and all."

I see the teen approaching me with the most smug smile anyone could have...if you weren't so damn cute I'd slap it off of you! Ugh, shit!

I feel a pair of vinyl arms grab my shoulders and I start feeling one of the best massages, "Oh wow, that feels...so good."

"With your increased heart rate, I want to make you feel comfortable."

I smile, "Oh no, I'm good...Baymax?"

"That is my name."

I elude Baymax's grip and I reply, "I'm satisfied with my care, really I am."

That seemed to have the robot turn immediately and shrink into a red box and I look over at Hiro who's just whistling as if he knew something. I look over, "Why's he doing that?"

"Oh yeah, when you say I'm satisfied with my care he deactivates."

"Oh...well that's cool." I say shyly, grabbing my bag and pulling out some books.

"Yeah...so is it Honey Lemon?"

I sigh, "No...I'm um...gay."

Suddenly he gets quiet, "Oh...so you don't like girls?"

I nod my head no, afraid of judgement. I look up at him though and he slaps my shoulder, "It's whatever, man. Fred, you have a secret admirer!"

I laugh as I hear a really loud, "Oh yeah!"

I play along, "Oh yeah, I love a man in costume!"

Honey bursts in the room, "Wait, you like Fred?"

On the other side of the door I see the same man look around, "Wait...he's..."

I put my hands up, "Yes and no, I really don't like you."

The costumed man sighs in relief, "Oh thank God...I mean I'd be flattered but um...you don't like me, right?"

I laugh, "No, man, you're not my type."

Meanwhile Honey Lemon is just processing, "Wait...so you don't like girls?"

I shrug, "Nope...not at all."

She then smiles, "So that's why you complimented my dress! I think I found a shopping buddy!"

From across the lab I hear a, "Thank God, I like this guy already!"

I could tell that was from Gogo and she definitely wasn't the type that looked like she enjoyed any activity having to do with clothes or spending time at a mall.

Fred then jokes, "Guys, we have our token black guy and our token gay guy."

I smirk and reply to Fred, "Wait, you weren't him?"

Everyone, including the unwelcoming Gogo bursts out into laughter. Hiro slaps me on the back, "Honey, I like this guy. Can we keep him?"

Aw, Hiro wants to keep me...wait! Stop it, Chris! You don't even know if he's...no you're not going to ask him! But maybe you could ask Honey Lemon...that was a topic for another day though. I just spend the rest of the time watching Hiro work on upgrades, but they look more like parts for a super suit.

I ask, "Are you like, working for Iron Man or something?"

He looks at the glove and smirks cockily, "Something like that."

"So, you're building a glove that can shoot lasers? Are you going to show that at the fair?"

He shrugs, "No, not really?"

"Um...ok then, what is it for?"

He then playfully replies, "I'm Iron-Man."

"Weird, you look cuter than Robert Downy Jr. and I'll tell you he's one beautiful man!"

A blush seems to creep on his face...wait! Oh my God I think got him. He then plays it off, "I don't think so...wait do you, ugh never mind. Just let me finish and I'll show you what you're supposed to do."

Hiro seemed to have calmed down a bit from his smug demeanor before...as if he was uncomfortable for being hit on. Maybe that was the case. It was nearing the end of the day and we were closing down the labs, as soon as we got out I stopped Hiro, "Hey Hiro?"

Backpack slung over his shoulder he nods, "What's up?"

"If I made you feel uncomfortable, I'm really sorry."

He shrugs with a smile, "Oh don't worry about it...I just never been around someone's who's um...gay."

I shrug, "Well there's a first for everything."

He laughs lightly, "Yeah, so um...see you tomorrow then."

"Alright." I beam a smile at him...I have to ask Honey Lemon tomorrow!

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me! PLEASE DON'T! <strong>

**But seriously, I hope I didn't rush too much of this. I mean, I am writing this at mid night so hopefully that doesn't show.**


	2. Popping the Question

**More positive feedback than I thought, Thanks guys :)**

* * *

><p>Ugh, another morning. Not early morning, early was 4 am however 7 am can suck just as much. I'm waking up so it's the same damn principle. I conduct my shower to wake me up from my 5 hours of sleep, damn brain couldn't get my mind off of Hiro. Damn it, I guess maybe I should ask Honey Lemon, but I don't want to be weird.<p>

I get myself ready getting into my T-shirt/hoodie combo. I grab a pop tart and rush into the warm air of the Summer. I approach the campus meeting up with Honey Lemon.

"Good Morning!"

I smile a little more shyly, "Good Morning."

We walk for a bit talking absent-mindedly about the city itself. I then pop the question, "Um, Honey Lemon?"

She looks over at me, "You're like, really close to Hiro, right?"

She nods, "Yeah, why?"

"Well um...I think he's kinda cute."

She then beams, "Aw, and yeah he kinda is."

"Is there a way I could tell him...y'know without freaking him out."

She sighs as if something upset her. I ask, "You ok?"

She nods, "Yeah, I just remember having a crush on this guy like forever...then he died."

I bite my lip and move closer to her, "I'm sorry."

She waves her hand dismissively, "Oh no, I should have said something but now it's too late. I mean all I can tell you is tell him when you can. I mean, he knows you're gay so that won't be surprised."

I laugh a little bit, "Yeah I guess."

She smiles and looks over at me, "Honestly, I think you're pretty cute."

"Aw thank you!"

With renewed confidence I waited for the lab. It's a good thing I took notes because all I could think about was confessing, but what would happen when I get there. No, no negative thoughts I'm going to tell him damn it! What's the worse that could happen, he says no?

Finally lab came and Honey Lemon prods, "Go ahead, tell him."

I blush, "I don't know if I can. On second thought I'll just do my work."

She looks at me with a look of determination, "You're going to."

Then she literally drags me into the lab, and she chirps, "Hiro, Chris has something to tell you!"

However he wasn't paying attention, "No time, we gotta go."

I look at him, "We?"

He sighs, "No you stay here. We should be back in a few, Honey Lemon, we gotta go though."

She looks at me apologetically, "Sorry."

I shrug and reply, "It's all good, do what ya'll need to do."

I did look at the group strangely though when Baymax was following them. Meanwhile I just pull out some ideas for drones I'm developing. One being a detainment drone that uses a rechargeable stun gun and releases tear gas. However, making that drone customizable for other purposes. Not a new concept, but I don't see anyone developing it either. Even the Military is doing the limitations of recon and destruction, but nothing more. I sigh though as I start building the drone, I wonder what the whole group had to do that was such an emergency. Whatever, it gave me time to get myself used to the lab. After a while I at least got the body of the drone, but I wanted to do more than just make it a basic drone.

How about osprey, it can lift off and go forward fast and instead of rotors, it'd be turbines. That'll be in the works for now. I'll come up with air brakes later. I look up at a TV that just happen to be on to see, **Super Hero Team saves Hotel from Arson! 68 people rescued from fire.**

Wait, what?

"Fuck, Chris, you're not in Kansas anymore."

I work on the turbines, but I'm distracted by the endless debating between the various anchors.

"There's a reason we have police and fire rescues trained, not a bunch of punks in colored costumes doing what they want."

"What about instances such as the Kabuki man?"

"We simply call in the Army!"

I roll my eyes, "Because the Army certainly has all the answers."

It's just at that moment when I hear doors open to see the group coming back. They look worn as if they put in a day of labor. Everyone looks at my drone with wide eyes.

Hiro says, "Wow, started already?"

I smile as he looks at my work, "Yeah, the body is pretty simple, just need to work the turbines and programming is a whole another beast."

Everybody looks at the clock. Wasabi sighs, "Wow, it's almost time to leave."

Honey Lemon then comes into the lab where I'm working and smiled knowingly, "So Chris has something to tell you, Hiro!"

Suddenly I feel blood rush up to my face, with two brown eyes focused on me. God Damn it! I sigh whimpering, "Fuck, damn it. Really Honey Lemon?"

He looks at her then at me and I look at her and she nods, "Nope, you say it."

I sigh, "Hiro, I..."

My body was working against me though. I think to anyone who knew it was obvious. I look up at him feeling like a deer in the headlights and I look over at Honey Lemon who mouths, 'breath.'

I take a deep breath, "Hiro, I like you."

He looks at me, "As a friend...or like like me?"

Taking his lack of fear or anger in his tone as comfort I answer, "I mean I like you."

"Like like me as in friendly or like me as in like you want to sleep with me."

I blush as he says this and I shrug, "I mean, I'd like to know you before that."

Honey Lemon puts her hand over her mouth, "This is like...I'm sorry I'll leave now."

We both laugh a little and he sighs, "Well I have nothing else going on, so we could like, grab something to eat if you'd like."

I stare at him, "Are you serious?"

He nods and smiles they adorable tooth gap smile I fell in love with, "That's why I'm offering."

"It's not a date though."

He shrugs, "Maybe? Um, I don't know."

I chuckle, "Maybe unofficially?"

He sighs and smiles, "Yeah something like that."

I then pause and ask, "Are you easily freaked out?"

He looks at me weirdly, "Um no..."

I hold my hands up, "Good...oh and are you in the closet?"

He shrugs, "I could care less, honestly."

I then smile, hold my breath and sprint from my seat seeing Honey Lemon. I scream, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

I hug her and she giggles, "Did he say yes?"

I nod my head vigorously and she returns the hug, "I'm so happy for you!"

Gogo smirks, "What happened now?"

Honey blurts out, "Chris and Hiro are going on a date tonight!"

I had a wrench drop and I look at her as a piece of gum falls out, "Hiro's gay?"

Suddenly everyone else sprints out their places, "Do what?"

They all scream and suddenly I get nervous and slap my forehead. Great Chris, you're probably going to lose him, that's wonderful! I look back in great while everyone else looks in awe.

He has the smug smile while everyone else except Honey Lemon just stares. Wasabi asks, "When did this happen?"

The teen shrugs, "I figured I'll try it once and if I don't like it, we'll both know."

Fred snickers, "I think Hiro's just messing with us. I mean you know how many glances he's sneaked over at Gogo. I mean come on."

He shrugs, "We'll see Fredzilla, we'll see."

I hope nothing goes wrong tonight! I know it's casual, but still. I excuse myself and head to the bathroom to ready myself. Please let things go right from here, please!

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully not too rushed I hope...<strong>


	3. Unofficial Date

**I'm glad you guys are supportive of my crush on Hiro...shit,I mean my story! *blushes***

**Hiro: Somebody's out of the closet. **

**No! *whines***

* * *

><p>So I was super excited, first few days in San Fransokyo and I'm dating the cutest guy. Ok well first date, getting him to experiment...shut up, I got him to agree. I mean, I'm really fucking nervous guys. What if I scare him away?<p>

So me and him are walking.

"These cherry blossoms are really pretty."

He takes a deep breath and sighs, "Yeah, Tadashi used to love it."

I ask curiously, "Who's Tadashi?"

His usually cool, cocky demeanor seems to simmer down as he answers, "Oh he's my brother."

I ask more questions like a curious, naive child, "So why doesn't he like the cherry blossoms anymore?"

I look over at Hiro, he seems to be biting his lip and I look up to see his eyes misting. I ask, "Hiro?"

I approach him, "Are you ok?"

He sniffles and nods, "Yeah, can we just get out of here?"

I nod my head and lead him out with a comforting arm. Suddenly he loses it and we're hugging...emotional moments on a first date, I can't say I'm a fan, I never took Hiro to be the moody type. He apologizes, "I'm really sorry."

I'm not going to be a dick though, "No, go ahead, babe."

Fuck, did I really just do that? He seems not to pay attention to it though. We make our way out of the cherry blossom park. We end up at a pizza parlor not too far from campus. I wait for him to calm down before we start talking.

"So bad memories?"

He shrugs, "I usually don't open myself up like that. I mean I knew you'd like it...it's just..."

He takes a napkin and blows his nose, "Every time I walk through there, I think of Tadashi. I shouldn't have taken you there. I knew I wasn't ready."

I take his hands and he looks up into my eyes, "No you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't have gone."

He nods biting his lip, "You're not weirded out?"

I tease, "I thought I was the weirder one."

He chuckles but then I ask, "Do you mind if I ask what happened?"

He sighs and reluctantly answers, "He died in a fire at the school."

I'm surprised he still went here, fuck now I'm getting emotional, no Chris stop the tears! Fuck!

I sigh, "I'm...um...I'm so sorry!"

I walk over from my seat and embrace him in a hug, trying my best not to cry. Then he asks the obvious, "Are you crying?"

I pull back and sigh, "I just couldn't imagine losing someone close to me...I mean I was sobbing in Guardians of the Galaxy."

He asks enthusiastically, "You too?!"

I reply, "Yeah, I was bawling until he started playing the music. I still can't watch it without crying."

We both laugh, looking at eachother with seemingly mutual affection, glancing down as we look at eachother, but our hands finding their way to link together. Then a waitress approaches us and asks with disgust in her voice, "So are you two going to order?"

I could see Hiro about to say something, but my blood is boiling too much to let him say anything, "Do you mind bitch, we're having a moment here!"

Her face move out of shock and pulls out her notebook frightfully as if it were a means of defense against me. Hiro smirks, "I thought I was the mouthy one."

I tease rubbing his shorts, "I'll show you mouthy."

He blushes managing to crack out, "But you didn't buy me dinner."

I blush too though as I see my hand hasn't left his shorts and I quickly retract it and I clear my throat, "Maybe we should order."

He chuckles nervously, "You think?"

I nudge him playfully, "So Chicken, bacon and ranch?"

He nods and I repeat the order to the waitress who seems to be nervous as if we were robbing the place.

He nods over at her, "Well what I said might have gotten us kicked out, I'm glad you did the talking this time."

"Yeah, she pissed me off."

He smirks, "I can see that."

I ask, "So how long have you been Bi-curious for?"

He shrugs, "I don't know. I mean honestly, I like girls but some guys can just bring out a side of me."

"That's not a bad thing, right?"

He smirks and says, "Well define bad?"

Shit, I knew I was blushing because he starts laughing. Fucking asshole. I punch him in the shoulder, "You're being a brat."

He challenges, "So what, you gonna spank me?"

"You'd like that too much."

He then giggles, "Wow."

I look over to him and I ask with concern, "What?"

He sighs with a smile, "I've never felt so...like with you I...I can be me."

I shrug, "Well you were about to cry on my shoulder."

That's when I receive a punch in the arm and I laugh hugging him, fuck he's warm!

"Damn, your fucking warm!"

He nuzzles into me and I just realize, "Are we really cuddling on the first date?"

Like a cat, he just nuzzles himself more comfortably into me, but then our pizza comes. I say to him, "The pizza's here."

He groans indicating he didn't wanna get out. So I just reach around and he lightly slaps my arm like a cat. Then I feel down his sides and he starts squirming.

"Chris, stop!" But it was too late, I figured out he's ticklish. He tries to grab my arms but I just mercilessly tickle him as he finally gets off of my lap and stands up.

"Hiro, I bought you dinner." I whine in a child-like tone. He crosses his arms.

"Well then get to work, ho."

I cross my own arms, "Bitch, who you think you talkin to?"

We both burst out in laughter and we start devouring the pizza, we must hand been hungry. Then we come across that awkward last piece because some people like odd numbers. We stare at each other then I suggest, "We could pull a Lady and the Tramp."

He looks at me in mock disgust, "How dare you."

I reply back, "How dare you! I thought we had something special."

The waitress then comments walking by, "You do."

I knew I watched too much YouTube because then I yell at her, "Shut up Nurse!"

Hiro bursts out in laughing showing that tooth gap I love so fucking much! I ask, "You watch Markiplier too?"

He nods, "Dude, he's hilarious."

I smile, there was no way we had this kind of chemistry going on. Maybe Honey Lemon had a reason for pushing me towards him. Oh wait, was that a pun? Damn it!

Towards the end I let Hiro ready the pizza and we walk home and we walk over to my apartment which was the closest in proximity. We go to the entrance of the apartment.

I smile at him without me even realizing it, "I had a really good time."

He sighs, "Yeah I did too. So um...do we like um...kiss or something, I mean shit. Fuck, I'm sorry."

I've never seen him this way, it's like talking to another person completely. I assume for him it'd be the same way. However this time I just tenderly wrap my hand around his neck and lean forward for a kiss, our lips gently caress one another. I feel hands come up and irrational fear rising up in my stomach assuming he was going to push me away, however I'm sure you could suspect I was wrong. He pulls me in wantingly, having me leaning against the doorway. Dear God, he was passionate! We separate panting. He rubs the back of his neck blushing.

"Um, wow...that usually doesn't happen. Sorry."

I chuckle, "I thought I came on too strong."

He shrugs, "Yeah, then I took over."

I whine, "Hey! I thought you were bicurious."

He scoots closer, "I was."

Great, now he's cocky again. I mean I like him for that and it's definitely sexy, but I tend to get snarky like that too and we just might drive eachother insane. Maybe, either way that's why we're trying this out, right?

He then asks, "So um, wanna do this again?"

It's my turn now, "I don't know, you tell me."

He crosses his arms, "Come on."

I look him in his eyes which he smiles, "Yeah you do."

"Well no shit genius."

He then leans in to kiss me and I'm too shocked to do anything. I don't know why he keeps surprising me, then again it's only the first time I spent any legit time with him. I really hope this doesn't effect our lab time. I get a text from Honey Lemon. I open it with Hiro standing there.

**How did it go! :)**

I look up at him, "It's her fault."

He looks at me indignantly, "I said yes."

I shrug, "I'd say you contributed 12 percent."

He crosses his arms, "Twelve?"

"It's better than 11."

He turns around, "I could just end this right here?"

"But where's the fun in that?"

He turns around smiling walking backwards, "Exactly."

However despite whatever suave he had walking backwards, he was walking down stairs backwards so he managed to catch hold of a recycling bin which only made his fall more hilarious as he drags the can down with him. I lose my shit right there laughing as he groans.

"Where's Baymax when you need him?" I laugh as he gets up smiling a bit, "Yeah, I'll uh, see you tomorrow."

I lean against the entry of the apartment, "Duh."

I see him walking away, and I sigh happily taking my keys out. I never had a first date like that before, either way I like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Before ya'll scream Out of character, I think we all act unusual in moments of being flustered.<strong>

**Hiro: You were more flustered than me. **

**I will tickle you again! **


	4. PDA

The next morning I wake up and do my usual readiness routine and approach the campus with a giggling Honey Lemon. I look at her strangely, "Are you ok?"

She beams, "You never told me how it went last night!"

I try to act casual, "It was alright."

But then she gives me a challenging look that is basically screaming, bullshit.

I giggle, "It was amazing!"

Speaking of the devil I get a text, **What's up cutie ;)**

I giggle as I get the text message and I sigh, "I seriously think he's bursting out of the closet."

She laughs, "Why do you say that?"

I show her the text which she laughs, "Oh my God, I mean...ugh, I don't know. I knew he never really reacted to girls, but sometimes I thought he was just asexual at times."

I snort, "Like Sheldon?"

She laughs with me, "Exactly!"

I text back **Honey Lemon's asking me how it went. We totally had sex!**

I receive a text back, **But I didn't feel anything.**

I blush profusely, groaning in frustration. I whine, "He's such a tease!"

She shrugs, "I never knew he would be like this...I mean towards guys I mean. With us, he's definitely teasing, but...hm, maybe that's why he teases us so much. Not to mention he likes shopping more than any guy should...ok well we end up at the Parts and Bits store, but he never complained about going with me anywhere."

I giggle, "Did he help you in Victoria's Secrets?"

She gasps, "Actually yeah. Aunt Cass almost killed me for it."

I laugh, "Hm, I wonder why! I mean, how did she know?"

She sighs, "Well...let's just say I wasn't the only one taking something home."

Then coincidentally I get this message **She's not telling you embarrassing stories is she?**

I giggle, "Oh my God."

She asks why I'm laughing when I show her the message and she giggles and I could tell she's texting him. Suddenly I get a phone call.

I chime in, "Hey babe."

He blurts, "Nothing she says is true."

"Chill out, it's not like I'm looking through your bedroom."

"Believe nothing!"

Suddenly I could hear Honey Lemon scream, "Hiro Hamada, you are not calling me a liar!"

I love making it worse, "Actually that's exactly what he said."

He whines, "Chris...ugh, I have to go to class!"

I hear him hang up and I make a mock face of shock, "He so hung up on me."

"He called me a liar!"

* * *

><p>After another day of tedious note-taking, I finally come to my sanctuary to meet up with him. We approach each other as if we knew each other longer than we already did. I giggle as we walk in the lab, the door closing behind us. He places his hands on my hips and I giggle, "Oh...can those doors lock?"<p>

He smirks, "They can."

I giggle giving him a kiss, I wrap my hands around his neck. He kisses me back, seeming like to know what he's doing, but then something dawned on me. If he was supposedly acting asexual around them...how did he kiss so good? We finish our kiss.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He sneers, "You just did."

I look at him annoyed, he plays innocence with his large brown eyes and a quivering lip, "What?"

He glare at him again, "You're such a little shit."

I smirks and kisses me again...God, how did he do that? I sigh leaning into him when we hear the door open. I couldn't give a shit less and apparently he couldn't either or he wasn't paying attention. It's a good thing no professors were around during this time. I hear a annoyed grunt from Honey Lemon, "Get a room!"

I giggle, "We did, you just didn't knock."

She then points at the cute little brat not letting me go, "I have a bone to pick with you."

Immediately I hold Hiro's head in a tight grip, "Tell her you're sorry."

He looks at me defiantly. Well...if he knew some things...I have experience...three years of gayness over his mere exposure to probably pornography. Maybe that's how he gets good...internet can make many things possible, but experience is definitely key.

I look up at him, "Please say you're sorry."

He looks at me defiantly, "Not doing it, sir."

I lean into his neck and I whisper, "I will give you the biggest hickey if you don't tell her."

He gulps, "But Aunt Cass will kill me."

I smile and nibble a bit at his neck. He whimpers, causing Gogo to grunt next in annoyance, "God, in the lab, really?!"

Honey Lemon then closes the door, I could hear Gogo yelling, "You two better keep your damn clothes on!"

She assures her, "They are!"

Hiro suddenly starts getting tense, "Ok...enough touchy feely."

I don't let go though even if his hands are sliding down to his sides.

I start nibbling at a different part of his neck which he lets off a small moan, "Chris, please stop."

"Tell her you're sorry then."

Still, though, stubborn, "I won't do it."

I start nibbling on his ear, which he loses his shit there, as he lets off a moan leaning his head back and I kiss his neck. I giggle, "I'm going to do it!"

He blurts out, "Honey Lemon I'm sorry for calling you a liar!"

She giggles, "Ok, you can stop molesting Hiro now."

I slowly get off of him...despite how much I wanted to go further, but as Gogo protested we are in a public place. I could see though that his face was many different shades of red. I chuckle, "I thought I was the cute bashful one."

He grumbles, "You're an ass."

Gogo lays down some rules though, "If you two are in there, the doors stay open! Got it!"

I tease, "I do love it when people watch."

I could hear Wasabi gag, "God, please don't have sex right here!"

Fred laughs, "Come on guys, what if me and some girl were in here."

We all screamed, "Absolutely not!"

He raises his hands in defense retreating to his couch, "Alright, jeez. All of you didn't have to have input on my sex life."

Gogo yells, "We do if it's in this lab! Chris, you better keep your hands off Hiro and Hiro, same for you and Chris."

He teases, "Can I put my hands on you?"

I glare over at him and see she's getting ready to jump across and beat him. He looks over and sheepishly laughs, "Come on, Chris I was joking."

I cross my arms, "What am I, some booty call?"

He laughs nervously, "I never even had sex."

I roll my eyes, "Bullshit."

Everyone looks over though and they ponder and even Gogo comments, "Actually, we don't even think Hiro had a relationship...ever."

I then ask, "Wait...are we like...official now?"

He giggles, "Well, you did almost give me a hickey."

"Like you were stopping me!"

He grumbles, "Fuck you."

"You wish!"

He laughs, "And you don't?"

I blush causing everyone to laugh, "Hiro, we have work to do!"

"Says the guy who molested me in the lab."

"You kissed me first!" I reply

"You kissed me back!"

"You were being touchy feely."

"You grabbed my ass." He replies accusingly

Are we lying now, really? "I did not!"

Wasabi screams, "Is everyday going to be like this?!"

Honey Lemon shrugs, "I think it's pretty cute."

Gogo groans again, "Yeah, define cute."

Fred then smirks, "Their mental synchronization can only have but one explanation."

Wasabi sighs, "I'm surprised he didn't have a comic book reference."

Leaning back into the couch, he starts listing things on his fingers, "Well there is the Amazing Tarantula and Emma. There's the Dark Crusader and the Cat Burglar. Cyborgman and Pepper."

Wasabi then smirks, "Here we go."

The rest of the day seemed pretty absent-minded though, minus the glances Hiro and me would throw at each other. I look Hiro up and down as he's working on...more robotic gloves...this was getting really weird. I look him though and despite his really scrawny figure, he was built in some areas, like whenever he was flexing inadvertently as he carried some tools or even when his shirt would lift revealing his abs. Yes, people, he had abs. I don't think he went to the gym or maybe he did whenever he got home.

I finish with what I am with the drones I'm working on, I'll grab the rest of the parts for the turbines on my way here tomorrow. For now, I'm going to bug Hiro. He's standing sorting out the tools he's getting ready to put away in the box so they're not everywhere. I hug him from behind, which he smiles.

"Hey." He coos

"Hey." I answer back as he's closing the box. I lean my head into his back which then he says, "I have to get my stuff."

"Aw, but I'm comfy here."

He rolls his eyes gently, prying me off of him. I go to get my stuff walking with him. I follow him and he sighs, "Hey um...so Aunt Cass found out about us."

I look over at him, "Ok? Is she like homophobic?"

He quickly answers, "Oh no, she's pretty hyped about it! I mean, she doesn't know you're um...a guy. She doesn't hate gay people at all though, she has gay friends...plenty of them! But um..."

"Are you afraid she'll judge you?"

He nods his head and I hug him, "I mean, I don't care. It's up to you whether you want to come out to her or not."

We both head out though, grabbing our stuff as we run into Honey Lemon having the conversation about how he's going to come out to her and she giggles, "I don't think it'll be a shock to her, Hiro."

He looks over, "Am I that obvious?"

I shrug, "My gaydar didn't go off around him."

She replies, "Well I mean, he's not flaming, but once you get to know him, you kinda wondered."

I giggle which he glares then we're walking towards my apartment, "I don't know if I'll come out to her tonight, but you wanna come with us to the cafe on Friday?"

I say enthusiastically, "Yeah definitely!"

He nods, "I'm still a bit um...new to this. Sorry."

We approach the stairs and we embrace each other again like at the lab, "We gotta do this more often."

He smiles and we lean into each other. I ask, "Hiro?"

"Hm?"

"Were you always this tall?" I ask as he's almost a head taller than me.

He smirks, "Believe or not, I was actually shorter than Gogo once."

"Bullshit." I laugh as he leans his head onto mine.

"God, you're cute!" I let out as he handles me in such a way. He then grabs my ass and I growl.

"Do you want to fuck right here?"

He nods, "Please."

I shudder in excitement, playing with his belt...I could hear his breaths get sharp and rapid. However, all I do is just yank his pants down, exposing white and red striped boxer-briefs and I giggle as I put my foot in the pants...nobody was around anyway and we were covered by a wall surrounding the front of my apartment. He whimpers struggling to get his pants up, "We're in public, dude!"

I giggle as I watch him pull his pants up, adjusting his belt, "I thought that was for real."

I play with the strings of his hoodie, "One day."

"I'm gonna get you back."

I feel his hands reach around me and I feel my ass getting squeezed...as his hands were inside my pants, groping me over my own undies. I smirk, "My zipper's up front genius."

He smirks, "Who says I'm pantsing you?"

I look at him strangely...what else would he do...fuck, wedgie! Damn it, what the hell. I moan and whimper, "Hiro...no!"

I feel my undies get tugged into me as he's laughing...ok this hurts, but for some reason it felt good...ugh, this was embarrassing! He releases the black undies making them snap and I undo my own pants to undo the wedgie. He smirks, "Told you I'd get you back."

"You're such a meanie!" I retort

"You like it."

I sigh, "Yeah, because all guys just love wedgies."

"Well you weren't fighting back." He looks down at me...fuck him...God fuck, shit. No, Hiro, stop being right!

I lean into him though, even though he's being a total prick right now. I then play with the front of his undies, "So American Eagle?"

He looks down, "You better not."

I look up at him, "I don't give wedgies, Hiro. You're the bully here."

"You pantsed me in public!"

"I was curious!"

"Happy?"

I laugh leaning into him as he wraps his arms around me, "I don't want you to leave."

"I know, but I have to."

I look up at him, kissing him, "See you tomorrow?"

He nods planting a kiss back, "I'll see you tomorrow."

I make a noise like a schoolgirl and hug him, I can be such a girl at times.

* * *

><p><strong>More coming soon... :)<strong>


	5. Meeting Aunt Cass

**I'd like to thank all of you for ya'll's support :)**

* * *

><p>So a few days later, me and Hiro continue our constant PDA. (Ok, maybe not pantsing him in front of my apartment.) Then finally came Friday...I was nervous. I didn't know who his Aunt was, in fact I never really questioned what happened to his parents. I figured it best not to ask after stirring up memories of his brother. However I wasn't the only one nervous, Hiro was a little unsteady too.<p>

I roll up to him, "Hey babe, I'm supposed to be nervous, remember?"

He nods and laughs, "Yeah...I mean I hope she doesn't get too mad...like kick new or the house or anything."

"Well I do have a bed for two."

He giggles and takes my hand, "Maybe we can finally become Facebook official."

"Wait, have you even had sex before?"

He blushes and I have to place my hands over my mouth, "Oh my God!"

He mumbles and I hug him, "I think it's cute."

"How?"

I whisper, "It makes you so innocent."

"Does not!"

"Boy, I will spank you."

He smirks, "Oh yeah?"

We end up kissing again and we separate just in time for Honey Lemon to yet again barge in the lab, it's like she wanted to see us showing PDA.

"Hurry up, we're closing!"

Clearly frustrated Hiro snaps, "Hold on!"

She gives him a look a puppy gives when you step on it. I sigh, "We're just really nervous."

"Why, it's his Aunt?"

"He's not out with her."

That's when Gogo walks in with rolling eyes, "Well them woman up! Hiro, if she does kick you out, however very unlikely, you can move in with one of us."

The teen looks around, "You guys would do that for me?"

Fred walks in, "Dude, I have like 365 rooms at my place."

I look over, "You own a hotel or something?"

He chuckles, "You might see it soon enough."

Suddenly I hear a vinyl buddy approaching us. I feel a large vinyl hand rub my head, causing our hair to stand up from static.

"It will be alright. Your aunt's psychological profile indicates she will place your overall well being over any pre-conceived notions she would have about homosexuality. However, Hiro, I would recommend to restrain your displaysite of affection around her and to use condoms when conducting sexual activity."

I feel heart rise up in my face while Hiro does a two handed face palm.

"With everyone I'm with Baymax?"

"It is my job to recommend the most healthy method of pursuing romantic interests."

I gather my stuff up with friends giggling in the background. Then Fred asks, "Wait, so who's catching and who's receiving."

Our mental synchronization had only but one explanation, "Fred!"

The man raises his hands defensively, "Jeez, it's just a question."

I sigh annoyed repressing a mean comment and instead I groan, "Fucking straight people!"

However I see the group looking at us curiously. Are they seriously contemplating the thought?

Hiro looks up from getting his stuff and Baymax suggests, "Both of them show potential for exchanging various sexual favors, however Hiro is more likely to be they one, as you say, giving."

I'm really starting to hate that robot, I scream through gritted teeth and a blushing face, "Baymax!"

Hiro crosses his arms, "Can we please stop discussing our non-existent sex lives. We've only dated for a week, not even!"

* * *

><p>So with all the embarrassment ending, I hope we both approach the stairs as suggested by the crew to get the awkwardness out of the way. Dusk was fast approaching as Hiro knocks on the door to have a very young looming brunette answer the door.<p>

"Hiro, you don't have to knock, honey. And who is this?" She asks in a welcoming, kind voice.

He takes a deep breath and says, "This is Chris...he's my boyfriend."

I look up, she's going to get pissed. I stand there tense awaiting a face of wrath and hatred. Then she cracks a really wide smile, "Hiro Hamada, you told me you were dating a girl!"

He raises his hands nervously, "I was really scared, you would um..."

She embraces him in a hug, "I don't care who you date, kiddo."

She then approaches me, embracing me in a hug. "Hi, I'm his Aunt Cass. You better not hurt him, got it?"

Even through her smile though, I could tell there was a fire ready to come out if I come around to hiring him. Then that bastard robot comes in to make a comment.

"It appears that the patient, Chris is infatuated with Hiro too much to purposely bring forth any harm as you suggested."

I didn't know whether to glare or give him a look of confusion, was he endorsing our relationship?

Everybody else walks in. Our plan was simple, we would chill here then all go to the movies. Fred wanted to see Guardians of the Galaxy, as much as I enjoy the movie, I've seen it a little more than once myself, but hey as long as I get to be with Hiro, who fucking cares? Then it dawns on Gogo.

"Have you two really had an official date?"

I shrug, "The pizza place."

She rolls her eyes, "I mean like a date date."

I reply, "It's more like a date date date."

She punches me in the arm causing both me and Hiro to laugh when everybody, minus Baymax gets up with Wasabi retorting, "We'll leave you two love birds a night together, remember, no PDA!"

We both laugh...I went from being the quiet new guy who makes drones to Hiro's not-so-secret lover in a matter of a day. Aunt Cass comes down cooing, "Are you two going on a date?"

It's really cute to see Hiro get bashful, rubbing the back of his neck and looking nowhere in particular with a voice of uncertainty, "I think so."

She squeals and runs upstairs and back down with a camera. He groans, "Aunt Cass, no...it's like Prom all over again."

I smile encouraging him to get up which he reluctantly does. I'm honestly enjoying this, I'm usually meet with disapproval and talks of heading down a path towards Hell, and here she was wanting to take pictures. We go towards the dining room facing the counter. I let him hug me from behind, damn being short. He leans his head intimate my shoulder making me grin like an idiot. She coos and barrages us with a wave of picture taking like a paparazzi. Another picture has us facing eachother, me leaning into him. Then there's the silly faces picture every happy couple should have. Then fuck it.

"Hey Cass?", I ask as she comes closer.

I manage to get ask of us to look up at my phone, "Group selfie!"

We all look up into the device laughing and smiling for the pictures. Impulsively, just before we were getting ready to leave, I embrace his Aunt. Shocked,she returns the hug.

"Thank you so much!" I whisper, trying to hold back tears.

I don't know if any of you know how much it means to be accepted just like that...it's overwhelming. My attempts to bottle up the years seemed in vain though as I feel her hugging me back with more force than the initial awkward return.

"Honey, you're welcomed here anytime. Just keep him safe, ok?"

I wipe away a few tears, which Hiro takes me by my hand.

He teases, "Chris, you're going to cry your make up off."

I lean into him, releasing a few more tears...tears of joy. I never thought anyone in the world would accept me and here I am, practically a stranger being welcomed as if I'm part of the family. It's a whike then he whispers, "We might want to leave before the movies start."

I nod my head waving bye to his Aunt who's cleaning done dishes who returns the wave. What movie were we going to see? Mocking Jay, he paid attention to our conversations!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys don't mind the sappiness, I've been watching a ton of emotional flics and shows. At the same time though, it's beautiful when a family doesn't reject the person their child loves regardless of circumstance...<strong>


	6. I'm Satisfied with my Care (Sorta Lime)

**Warning: Border line Lime incoming!**

* * *

><p>I mean, I could have went to see Mocking Jay by myself, but just the sheer fact that he actually paid attention to our conversations makes it even more exciting! And I thought he just ignored me sometimes.<p>

_We're in the lab and somehow we bring up the conversation of what we do in our spare time._

_"So what do you usually do in your spare time?"_

_He shrugs, "Work on Baymax, help my Aunt Cass or play some Halo."_

_"Oh, sounds fun."_

_He asks while working on Baymax's charging station, "What about you?"_

_"I read, work on my book every now and then and play some Skyrim."_

_He looks back, "Skyrim, that's an oldie."_

_I smile, "Yeah, but it's still fun."_

_"And you read for fun?"_

_I look back covering my mouth in mock disbelief, "Don't judge!"_

_He smirks, "As long as it isn't Twilight."  
><em>

_I shrug, "Yeah, they're terrible but she could have really went somewhere with just the Vampire Coven stories."_

_He shrugs, "What else do you read?"_

_I smile, "Well I recently got into the Hunger Games. The movies don't really do the books justice though."_

_"Isn't that the norm of movies like that."_

_I reply, "Well Twilight does the audience justice by not showing everything."_

_"True. Well maybe you could say the same for Lord of the Rings."_

_I don't think he has any idea, "Have you seen the Lord of the Rings books?"_

_He looks over, "You know, I don't think I have."_

It was so cute in the way he said what we're doing though. We walk out of the cafe and as we're walking to the theater, he says as if he did something wrong, "So you're good with seeing Mocking Jay, right?"

I smile squeezing his hand and I lean over to kiss him. He chuckles a little flustered, "A simple yes would have done it."

I slide my hands down his back and grab both sides of his ass, "But where's the fun in that?"

He blushes, "This is only our second date, are you trying to have sex with me?"

"Right here on this side walk?"

He replies with enthusiasm, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

I turn around and bend over for him and I just giggle as I see him flustered, he slaps my ass, not for any sexual reasons though, "We're in public!"

I get up and hold his hand again, "Well that's hard to read considering you spanked me just now."

"Oh, I'll show you a real spanking!"

I bite my lip, "I can't wait."

"You can and you will." It's really cute when he's blushing and flustered, contrasting his usual cocky self.

I tease, "What happened to my big, cocky man?"

"He's trying to keep us from getting arrested for indecent exposure."

I counter as I reach for his belt, "I'm not sure about indecent, but it's definitely exposure."

He slaps my hand away, "Stop!"

I giggle, "Says the guy who makes out with me in the lab."

"That's different!"

"How?"

He glares at me and punches me in the arm, "Ow, boyfriend abuse!"

"You deserve it."

I smack his ass which he whimpers, "Ow!"

"There, now we're even."

By the time our shenanigans comes to an end, we reach the theater that definitely isn't epilepsy friendly as we approach the flashing entrance with titles of movies displayed on the sign, having Hiro drag me through the lines.

"Do you want to see this movie or not?"

I say in the most childish voice I could muster, "But I'm tired."

"Then we'll go home."

I whine, "Nooo."

"You're such a child!"

I smile as he approaches the ticket booth with a girl laughing, "For two?"

He looks over at me, "I don't know, are we going to be good?"

I hug around him, "Yes! I'll be good!"

He laughs, however I'm pretty sure he's blushing to this point because the ticket booth girl won't stop laughing.

"You two enjoy the movie."

So in the theater we go, having a very bored-looking acne-zombie tearing away our portion of the tickets and handing them back to us. We wait in line and I insist to pay for the stuff. I don't get pop-corn, I get nachos because yes I'm that weird and get Hiro a giant bag of gummi bears.

He looks up at me smiling, "Thanks."

We were about to kiss, but thought it not best being that even still in 2014 you had parents who would be glaring at us. A simple hug or holding hands would basically be the equivalent of a girl blowing a guy right there in front of the counter! Ugh, the people were starting to get to me. I see particularly one couple, clearly mouthing off about us. Then they exchange a kiss.

I say something much to Hiro's dismay, "Hey, there are kids here. Just saying!"

He punches me in the arm as we proceed to the theater, "Dude, you can't just call everyone out."

I sigh, "Look, I'm sorry, but you know how frustrating that is."

He hugs me tightly, "Yeah, I know. Who cares about them though, right?"

I nod leaning into him, "You're right."

However it wasn't helping that an elderly couple looks at us in disgust as they walk by. Fuck it, I'll ignore them...damn it! Why did Hiro have to be right sometimes? Do you people realize how frustrating it is, still in 2014, to be treated like a social outcast, it's getting beyond ridiculous anymore.

We separate and the tall bastard looks down on me, I pout, "I hate looking up to you."

He smirks, "I'm not that tall."

We walk into the theater, yes holding hands people. It was dark though, so nobody was saying anything, except one Usher.

He clears his throat, "Hey, guys. There's kids around, so I'm going to have to ask you two to show restraint."

I roll my eyes, "Oh no, we'll just have sex right in this theater!"

Being the diplomatic one, Hiro nods, "We understand, sir. We won't do anything inappropriate."

He prods at me with his elbow which I nod, "I won't blow him right in the theater, got it."

I could feel daggers being glared into me. He was just about to let us go when I make a comment I assure he hears, "Maybe if he got laid he wouldn't be so pissy."

I could hear Hiro groan in frustration and pull me into the crowd leaving a very frustrated Usher and Hiro. We sit down with Hiro glaring over at me. I laugh, "What?"

"You're being obnoxious."

I look over...I sigh...fuck...those eyes...those arms being crossed...fuck, now I really felt sorry. Maybe I was misbehaving, but my body language must have indicated the shame I started feeling because he asks sternly, "Feeling ashamed, right?"

I nod my head and he vocally prods, "You're feeling like a total ass, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

I feel him slide his hand over mine and he whispers, "If I didn't like you so much, I would have left you here."

That assured me, but still, I was acting like an ass, "I'm sorry Hiro."

He kisses my cheek which I look over and suddenly, I was the vulnerable one again. I look over at him who lifts the arm rest up, allowing him to wrap his arm around me and I lean into him. I try to ignore the glares we got but then I see a girl beaming a smile.

I was curious as I eavesdrop into their conversation, "Why can't we be like that, babe?"

I hear her boyfriend groan who reluctantly wraps his arm around her and she sighs, "I mean unless you don't want to."

The guy insists though, "Oh no this is fine..."

I giggle which Hiro start ruffling my hair...wait, I thought I did that to him...no...damn it...I'm enjoying tonight. I sigh happily and content into him as I wait for the lights to go out. He sighs, "I never thought I'd be this happy."

I look up, "Aw, really?"

He leans down planting a kiss on my lips as I kiss him back and we look at the screen awaiting for some previews, him stroking my hair from time to time, and did I mention he's fucking warm! He's like a walking heater! Maybe it was his affection, because he has a really big heart. Ok, that was corny but whatever I feel loved.

A little at the end of the movie, I was almost an emotional wreck until some certain characters started acting like a little douche! (No spoilers for this movie) I mean, granted there's a lot the movie did that the book didn't do much to my annoyance. However, it wasn't a bad movie in itself. However once the movie ended I sigh, "I really wish this was a Marvel movie."

He asks, "Why?"

I giggle, "So I could stay here longer."

He smiles, not trying to move any longer, "Well we could pretend it is."

I smile getting more comfortable into him, and I'm not gonna lie, I fell asleep laying there. Suddenly I hear a camera sound and I look up to see Hiro taking a picture with his phone, I turn my face into his hoodie whining, "Nooo..."

I didn't really mind pictures but he insists, "Come on, Chris, smile!"

Listening I wrap my arms around him, a smile already creeped on my face. He takes a picture and looks down at me, "Well you can stop smiling now, the pic's taken."

I look up, "Why would I want to stop smiling?"

He grins back and ruffles my hair and I protest, "Hey, I'm older."

"You don't act it."

I cross my arms pouting. He chuckles, "Come on, you big baby, the movie's over."

I look around to see people in groups of two or three leaving. He pulls me up by my hand and we leave the theater. I giggle and we end up at the front of the theater and I pull my own phone out, "Hey, I don't got my pics yet!"

So there we stand in various poses, making silly faces and one pic where we're both kissing. The first few pics were blurs though, my hand is freaking shakey as hell and it's really hard to concentrate when I'm kissing a really cute guy. Finally, after like kissing 3 times we end up taking the perfect picture.

We walk towards his cafe which makes me wonder, "Hey, babe?"

"Hm?"

"Have you always been so...mature?"

He shrugs, "Oh yeah, all the time."

I bump into him with my hip, "Seriously. I mean, you don't seem you did."

He bumps me back with his own hip causing me to fall into a collection of trash cans, which he's laughing...so much for maturity, and fortunately they were empty.

"You're such an ass." He picks me up though in a bridal carry.

I cross my arms glaring at him. He continues to carry me down the street. Eventually I lose my ground and lean into him, wrapping my hands around the back of his neck. He sets me down temporarily which all I do is wrap my legs around him and keep my hands wrapped around the back of his neck.

He asks, "Would you like to sleep over?"

"Would Aunt Cass allow that?"

He shrugs, "It doesn't hurt to ask."

"So she's not going to try killing me for trying to sleep over?"

He smirks, "If you try having sex with me, the house is so rickety anyway."

"Sounds like a challenge."

"A challenge I'd much rather not do."

We finally reach the cafe where we come in and we go up the stairs away from the cafe and we go up into a living room/kitchen/everything a house needs. It was roomy, but it definitely wasn't a normal house either. Aunt Cass perks up from watching Beverly Hillbillies.

"Hey, boys."

For a moment she seems to have remembered something she didn't want to, but she quickly reverts back from her brief lapse as Hiro proposes, "Hey um...it's kind of a long walk for Chris, would you mind if he stayed the night?"

She crosses her arms with a face of being serious and asks the most off the wall question, "Did you bring the condoms?"

I could hear a blood curdling scream, "Aunt Cass!"

A loud laugh echoes throughout the house, the couch getting beaten on, "Oh God...you two should have seen your faces!"

I laugh immediately after she starts laughing, I guess we both have a mutual goal of embarrassing Hiro.

His face is red like a tomato to this point as he groans, "Unbelievable!"

This makes her lose it even more.

After her fit of laughter we go upstairs and I see Baymax in his charging station and I look around to see various action figures, bot parts and bookshelves. I look over the books, "And you don't read?"

He shrugs and places his hands on my hips, "Sometimes."

And we both lean in for a kiss. I then realize as I look down, "Shit, I didn't bring anything to sleep in."

He smirks and I blush, "Won't somebody see?"

"Since when are you concerned about people seeing?" He smirks undoing his own shorts.

I blush, "Since we're at your house, well your Aunt's house."

He smiles as his shorts drop to reveal sky blue undies...I bit my lip, fuck he's hot, "In my room."

Did the sexiness end there no, oh no there also goes his shirt flying across to room to reveal chiseled abs...damn it, Hiro, why do you have to make me feel so insecure about my own body?

He reaches for the bottom of my shirt helping me taking it off and I also undo my own pants, not before kicking off my shoes and socks revealing red undies with white polka dots. He smirks, "Somebody's festive today."

I get self-conscious and grab at the little bit of pudge, but pudge regardless and I whine, "I'm fat."

He rolls his eyes dragging me into bed with him. "Gosh, since when are you so damn dominant!"

As we get comfortable, I'm laying on his chest feeling it rise and fall he takes in a breath, "Oh yeah...you've been very bad tonight."

I look up, "I have, haven't I?"

He pushes me up and guides me over his lap, oh fuck, this is great, but this is going to fucking hurt. I feel myself get guided over, my feet touching the wooden floor and my hand reaching the floor, my ass facing him now. His warm calloused hands rub across my ass, sending shivers down my back and my hormones now kicking in. I was already hard from just seeing him half naked, but now he's handling me like I'm his and I love every minute of it! He's rubbing my bum soothingly as to assure me he isn't going to hurt me, but at the same time this wasn't going to be some massage session either.

"Are you ready?" He asks. I nod my head and try to relax, but it's hard to when you know you're about to get your ass whipped.

I feel the absence of his hand and my butt clenches, fuck don't do that! SMACK! I feel the pain radiate throughout and I whip my head back reacting, trying to hold back any noise not knowing if these walls were thin or not. I don't think he'd be doing this if they were, but I don't want to have his Aunt banging at the door about some...unusual noise complaints.

His hand once again rubs my ass, fuck I loved every minute of this! I feel the absence of his hand again and quicker this time I feel his hand smack me, this time propelling me forward onto his lap, my erection rubbing his thigh.

He teases, "Oh, so you like that?"

I nod my head moaning, "Mhm."

I feel him continue to smack my ass like that naughty bitch boy I was being right now, enjoying every minute of being in his control. Fuck yeah, SMACK. I moan as quietly as I can manage, but then what goes wrong?  
>He smacks my ass at a particularly painful speed and I moan, "Ow!"<p>

We both hear beeping and we freeze as if somebody had just walked in...technically that is true. Hiro groans, "Fuck, really?"

I blush, even though it's a robot seeing us, it's the principle. I hear latex walking towards us and I just hang my head low willing nobody to see me.

Hiro shakily answers, "Baymax, you can go back, buddy."

"Hiro...it's my job to react at the word ouch. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Baymax, I'm satisfied with my care."

"I have not yet diagnosed you or...Chris right here. I will scan you now."

I could feel him vigorously wave his arms, "Baymax no!"

"Scan complete. It appears that Chris's buttocks have a slight abrasion, from...Hiro, are you conducting a spanking?"

Great, now being cock-blocked by a healthcare robot...yup, I hate him now...

"Baymax, he's satisfied with his care."

"There are alternative methods to conducting punishment that would be beneficial to his health."

"Baymax, we're about to have sex."

I look up to see the robot curiously tilt his head, "Oh. Well...be careful. Are you satisfied with your care?"

I answer, "Yes, I'm satisfied with my care."

The robot turns and returns to his charging station, and I look up at Hiro smiling sheepishly. He apologizes, "I'm so sorry for that."

I notice I'm still over his lap and I wiggle my butt as to signal him...and he takes it, making me his again! I do my best not to say anything that says ow or ouch, though! However, I moan as he continues to smack my ass, he's got really huge hands, by the way! He guides me up, wrapping his arm around me, "So, are we going to act up again?"

I giggle, "Maybe."

He pulls me down and we start kissing again. Well, we didn't have sex that night. Lack of lube will do that and the risk of saying ouch for anyone who's going to bottom. We don't need another Baymax cock block. Other than that though, I was happy to be in his arms when he whispers, "I love you."

My heart pounds faster and I look up, "You really mean that?"

He nods his head and I wrap around him tighter, my face flat against his chest, I grab him as if he wouldn't stay there for too much longer and I'll just wake up from this cruel dream. I quickly reply, "I love you too!"

Was it too quick? We barely knew eachother, but did I care? No, I didn't care. I'm living in the moment and I'm going to enjoy every minute of this as if time would end tomorrow and permit us not to be with one another. I hug him tighter, "I love you too."

He chuckles, "You said that already."

I nibble his nipple causing him to moan. I giggle and lean into his chest and I roll over so he can be the bigger spoon again. I could feel his, very thick erection rubbing against my bum.

"If only we had lube."

He shrugs, "We don't have to have sex."

I smile sighing some ecstasy from this night with him, "Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>Close to lime, thanks Baymax for cock blocking them!<strong>

**Baymax: It is not entirely my fault.**

**Hiro: I'm definitely putting you in Aunt Cass's room.**

**Baymax: Would moving me help your health get better?**

**Hiro: Yeah, something like that!**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**More of my fantasies...I mean, the story *Blushes***

**Hiro: Aw, you love me!**

**I wouldn't push that envelope any further!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Three months later, December...<em>**

I have to admit, I really liked Hiro however I felt like he was keeping something from me. For example, nobody ever informs me on why they suddenly disappear from the lab, sometimes for the rest of the day and I'm staying up worrying if something ever happened to him. I mean, needless to say, he's still around for me to be talking about. I have to know what's going on?

I mean how would you feel? You're dating a guy you think you know everything about, and yet he answers my questions about his time gone evasively. I know he's not cheating on me, he still acts like a virgin at times...surprisingly we still haven't had sex yet. However, I think we built enough trust for him to not keep secrets from me...hopefully.

It was nearing the end of November. We're in the lab working. Hiro's working on a project he made called micro-bots, cool little things really and I'm finally working on the Detainment Police Drones. Taking a break from my work I roll the chair across the lab, "Hey babe?"

Smiling he looks over at me as we embrace each other in a kiss, "Hey."

"You would tell me anything, right?"

He smirks, "Yeah, of course...I'm a virgin, sorta..." He gives me an accusing look causing me to smile.

"Oh you loved it."

I sigh though, popping the question, "But um...you never really told me why ya'll go out sometimes."

He shifts uncomfortably, "What do you mean?"

"You know...sometimes ya'll are gone the whole night or day. I just...I just get worried."

He sighs and places his hand on my shoulder, "Chris I..."

I look him in the eyes waiting for the answer but he bites his lip in reluctance and he sighs, "I'll um...think about it."

"Think about what?"

He sighs in sadness, "I really wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you tell me now! We've been dating for like three months and we're still keeping secrets!"

I wasn't normally one to be emotional, but there's something about Hiro that just stirs a lot of things...ok anything about the person I really like that stirs me up emotionally. Tears were threatening to pour over...it really hurts when secrets are being kept from you.

"Chris...it's for your safety."

For my safety? What was that supposed to mean?

"What are you talking about?!" I spout out, tears now falling. I could care less to this point though.

He asks, "What's wrong?"

"I don't like secrets Hiro..."

He sighs agreeing with me, he knows this was true and so far I don't think there's one thing I don't know about him. His favorite food ever is gummi bears, he likes getting his hair played with, his feet are ticklish, his favorite comic series is Iron Man, he has a hard time mourning for his brother and even has me accompany him on some visits to his grave so he has a shoulder to cry on, his Aunt means everything to him...What else could he be keeping from me? It might be illogical, but it really hurts when there's something he's not willing to tell me...

He takes my hands, "I promise you Chris, I would never do anything to hurt you."

I look up, "But you're hurting me right now."

He winces as if he threw a punch and he releases my hands and stands up, "I guess you don't trust me then."

"How can I if you're keeping secrets from me?"

"It's something Aunt Cass doesn't even know."

I sarcastically snap, "What, are you Batman or something?"

He looks over with pleading eyes...but I need a break from all of this.

"Look if you're ready to tell me, then you can come out...for now though, I can't do this anymore!"

Tears are flowing down my face...I can't stand to leave him...no if he isn't going to be honest with me, then he doesn't deserve you...but I don't want to leave him...you have to though...do you? Fuck, shut up heart!

I grab my bag without looking and run out of the lab not even bothering to hear anybody ask what's wrong because I knew that would happen. I run blindly, what I'm familiar with through the halls of the school. I run into the demonstration building and find a corridor and I look across the hall. I see a familiar face and those eyes hurt looking at me...

As if he would answer I approach the memorial part of the building, "What could your brother be hiding, Tadashi?"

I look at the picture as if he would answer back...maybe I was going crazy...yeah I was desperate for some kind of answer. I sigh and sob...it was like a knife being jabbed into my heart. I hold my legs against me, squeezing them against my heart as if it were a bleeding wound they were going to stop the blood flow. It made no difference though, I was still crying, moaning my sadness away. I wouldn't look abnormal in this part of the building, it was a memorial after all. Then I hear a soothing voice.

"Chris?"

It was bitter sweet to hear this voice, a sweet and comforting voice. Yet whoever this voice belonged to, was also the one that started this whole mess. I just continue squeezing my legs into my chest hoping the pain would soon stop, but it made no difference. I feel the soothing presence of as I felt her put her tender hand on my back and rub it, causing more sobs to escape as if she was burping me of my sorrow. She soothingly shushes me as I let my legs go down and let my hands take the majority of my crying.

"I'm really sorry."

I sigh, "All I wanted to know was why are ya'll out so much at times...that's all. He wouldn't answer me though...he just kept telling me it was for my safety. What could ya'll be hiding?"

She flinches and I realize I was raising my voice as I was asking and I simmer down a bit, so I'm not announcing to the school that I was angry...yes, angry. We've been dating three months and he's still keeping one secret, if not a chain of secrets. She was in on it too, so it's not like she had nothing to do with it.

I look out the window and we must have been here a while as I see it's already dark outside.

I look over at her, "What are ya'll hiding?"

She bites her lip and sighs, "Well...I guess we should tell you now...it's hurting both of you. I told him this would happen."

She collects her breath and just as she was about to speak I hear the clapping of feet and I see the crew in the weirdest get up. I look up to see a monster-looking suit, Wasabi in some kind of parachute pants and Gogo rolling in some kind of wheels attached to her feet. The armor they had on looked pretty dented, "Honey Lemon, we need to go back to the warehouses now?!"

Suddenly the blonde stands up, "What happened?"

The costumed monster flips its own head off revealing Fred as he blurts out, "They got Hiro!"

I don't know what causes this, but suddenly an instinct kicks in like fire throughout my body burning away any sorrow that existed...now it's adrenaline-fueled worry.

I stand up from my wallowing practically screaming, "Who's got Hiro?!"

The crew looks to another in discomfort and Fred face-palms himself and everyone else just looks around as if I knew something they didn't want me to know...then I remember on the news...they did look familiar. I stared at all of them and there was three people missing, there's the large red robot and a feminine looking figure who I was pretty sure was Honey Lemon, then the dots started connecting...one male figure was missing!

Honey Lemon places her hands on my shoulders, "Chris, you're going to need to calm down."

I find myself snarling, "Who's got Hiro?!"

And there's only one way this is going down, either we get Hiro or whoever got him is going to die.

* * *

><p><strong>And the shit has just hit the fan...<strong>


End file.
